Jewels of Love: Silver and Gold - Little Gift
by G.A. AnimeFan4
Summary: For melan anime's Jewels of Love challenge. RavenKnightShipping. For a young woman who hasn't celebrated such a day since childhood, receiving a gift is almost too much to comprehend. (Birthday gift for melan anime!)


_A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds._

_HOWEVER, I _**DO**_ own the cover image! There is a like to my DeviantArt account on my profile page to prove it._

* * *

.

**_Jewels of Love: Silver and Gold - Little Gift_**

.

* * *

Her pale, slender fingers pressed against the calender square that hung on her wall. Her frown tightened at the ends a little, bitterly as her green eyes narrowed ever so slightly. She quickly looked away and continued to prepare for her morning.

The woman combed her long, blonde hair. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, touched it up a little, and looked herself over a moment. After which she returned to her room and dressed herself in her usual outfit, like any other ordinary day. She checked the mirror one last time, expression neutral, before exiting out to door to the hall.

She made herself breakfast, like a normal day. After all, she refused to have Mizoguchi provide her with food. It was an independent act that she could perform.

She finished her meal, and cleaned up. She peeked around the large house to be positive that everything was in order.

Then Sherry left the building, mounting her D-Wheel and speeding off.

Yes, that's it. Just a day like any other.

* * *

When the police vehicle pulled up alongside Sherry's ride, her first instinct was to slow down and resist the urge to snap at him. However, as she pulled over, she realized his lights hadn't even lighten up. The man got off his runner and walked over to her side as she, too stood. He casually lifted off his helmet and Sherry felt the need to smirk.

That guy really needed to flatten his orange hair a little...

"So," Crow grinned, marked face full of pure delight, "I heard it was someone's birthday!"

Sherry simply stared back at him, unfazed. "Who's?"

He blinked once. Then twice. "Your's, stupid."

"Don't call me that," she replied monotone. "And how the hell did you know about that?!"

Crow shrugged, smiling still. "I make it a habit to keep track of important dates. A good friend's birthday makes that list, you know."

Sherry could feel the heat rising to her face, but kept a straight emotion plastered on as best as she could manage. "It doesn't even matter, you idiot-"

"Hey!"

"-Besides," she ignored his offensive tone, "I haven't cared to celebrate such a thing since I was a child."

That's when Crow's cheery demeanor faltered. Sherry watched, dumbfounded secretly, as he scowled thoughtfully and his shoulders became a bit less proud. His gray eyes aimed downward, at his feet, which shuffled awkwardly for a second or two. Then he glanced up. "Hey, I'm sorry. I mean...if I did something wrong to-"

"Of course you didn't!" the French lady retorted, crossing her arms, irritated. "I'm just saying that it isn't an "event". It isn't something to celebrate or congratulate."

Crow was still seeming melancholy, though. "Heh. Here's a fun little story... When I grew up at Martha's place, none of us actually _knew_ our birthdays." He laughed softly. "So Martha let us all pick a date that we liked and we'd bake a cake and make gifts for each other on those days. It was like a family party! Martha would bake treats, Dr. Schmidt would decorate the room with colorful trinkets he found, and two of us boys would craft a present for the other who was having a 'birthday'."

Sherry tilted her head. They were still on the side of a road; not exactly a conversing location.

The young man continued. "When I was older and started taking in orphans, I did the same thing. They'd pick a birthday and everyone would center their day around that particular kid. It was fun. We couldn't afford anything fancy, but it made them smile all the same."

The woman unfolded her arms, glaring at the tar. "I haven't celebrated that sort a thing in years. Not since...well..."

She didn't have to say it. After the whole incident with Z-ONE, Crow had made it a goal in life to get to know Sherry a little better. She intrigued him, pricked his interest. She was beautiful, kind, and vulnerable, though she acted like none of those. It took a while, but soon they had connected at a deeper level. She knew some secrets about him...the same vise-versa.

Crow made a huffing noise, his lips curving upward once more. "Look...I know that...this is probably a not-so-wonderful day for you..." Sherry lifted a delicate brow curiously as his hand went to his pocket. "But...well, since you and are a bit closer now...well, eh, you know..."

"Spit it out," she sighed.

His cheeks grew a deep scarlet in embarrassment at his stuttering. "Sorry! Um, you see, I just kinda wanted to put a smile on your face today." Crow removed something from his pocket; a small box wrapped in silver paper with an almost fragile gold ribbon decorating it. The tape holding it neatly together wasn't even visible, as though he'd spent hours just coating it with the stuff. "I just hope that your birthday isn't an ordinary day. I want it to be special, like for everyone else."

He held out his gloved hand, cradling the gift gently. Sherry took a long moment to gawk at the nearly alien thing, unsure of how to respond exactly. Finally, with a little hesitation, she reached out and took it into her own grasp.

"After all," Crow murmured with a sheepish grin and distracted gaze, "...you deserve it."

Her eyelids fluttered for a second, surprised to the very core. She recovered fast, though, and babbled out, "T-Thank you...it...means a lot, Crow."

Sherry didn't miss that shimmer of relief and happiness in his eyes. He straightened and his usual expression spread across his tattooed face. "_Mah_, I'm still on duty, so I'd better be off!" he laughed rather loudly. "I was planning on stopping by later, but since I just ran into you out here, I figured: What the hell? Haha, so...yeah..." He had begun to stroll towards his D-Wheel. As he began to board it, Crow looked back and half-waved with two fingers. "Have a lovely day, M'Lady~!"

Sherry merely stood in her spot, watching as Crow put on his helmet, winked through his visor, and took off, slowly at first, then accelerating.

"Happy Birthday, Sherry!" _The Bullet_ called behind him before he was out of earshot.

And she was left to stand there and ponder what had just happened.

* * *

All plans were off for the _normal_ day.

Instead, Sherry immediately returned home, swinging open the front door, then slamming it behind her. Soon, she was on her bed, cross-legged like a child. His emerald eyes were peeled wide open, staring at the little gift that sat before her on the blanket.

Every detail was memorized. The silver and gold shine, the single wrinkle she'd made trying to hold it and ride at the same time, and the tag on it that read-

_~ To: Miss Sherry LeBlanc ~  
__~ From: A Handsome Devil ~_

"What do you have there?"

Sherry never squeaked. Until right then.

Mizoguchi appeared amused at the high-pitched sound that had escaped her mouth. So out of character for the French woman! She quickly covered her mouth, enraged at herself. "Nothing!"

"If you say so," he replied politely, turning to leave. He motioned to her desk. "I just stopped in to leave you lunch."

"I can make my own lunch, Mizoguchi..."

He smiled kindly. "Yes, My Lady. However, in the spirit that it is a big day for someone here in the LeBlanc house, I felt the need to lighten the load off of her shoulders. Think of it as a gift in spirit." She blinked and he smiled again. "Please enjoy your day."

He had made her favorite food, too. And a light dessert.

Sherry's lips parted slightly, and her image softened. Her heart melted a tad, warm from the sweet gesture he had shown her. Then her eyes caught sight of that little box once again.

After about ten minutes of procrastination and indecision, Sherry, at long last, picked up the present and neatly ripped away the wrapping. She set the golden ribbon aside and was now looking at a white, velvet box.

Frowning, she opened the lid slowly and carefully.

And Sherry felt that tear prick her eye and that warmness fill her heart and the blush darkening on her cheeks. She held back the gasp and didn't shed the salty drop. But her fingers shivered.

The necklace was stunning. The expensive gold curved elegantly into a graceful heart, which appeared fragile yet incredibly strong. Written across the outside of that heart was the single word _Beautiful _in silver writing. The light caught on the precious metal, making the jewelry glitter with life.

Now see, Sherry owned very little accessories. She'd never had to, never felt the need to own any. However, as soon as she saw it, the girl knew that she'd put it on and wear it every day and never allow even the tiniest specks of rust to spoil it.

Sherry smiled.

Genuinely _smiled._

"You idiot...," she whispered to herself. "I don't deserve this..."

She got to her feet and clasped the exquisite chain around her neck. Tenderly, she placed two fingers against the silver and gold metal, admiring the feeling of it.

"That idiot...he made me smile." She scoffed and turned around to put away the mess of wrapping on her bed. "It was going to be an ordinary day, you know, Crow." Sherry suddenly giggled, pure joy filling her very soul.

That calender square seemed to mock her now, for she'd been oh so bitter that morning. But Sherry kept smiling.

"Thank you, Crow..."

* * *

_A/N: LOL dat fluff and cliche-ness!_

_Anywhoo, Happy Birthday _melan anime_! Oh my gawd, I hope this is alright:) _

_Please drop a review if you liked it^^_


End file.
